


Danno, Makuakane, Kanale

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's death has been hard on everyone but when Steve sees how much, he makes a surprising suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno, Makuakane, Kanale

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be a verse. I have ideas but what I really want is for people to leave me comments with their ideas. I want to write at least one new part per week, incorporating these ideas. It can be an idea, line of dialogue, single word or situation. Anything really. 
> 
> So please read and if anything strikes you, let me know.

"Danny."

"Mno it's still dark," Danny mumbles after investigating through a barely opened eyelid. "You know the rules, no swimming at night. G'back to sleep."

"There's someone at the door."

The sound of Steve sliding a magazine into his gun wakes him instantly. "Okay, I'm up."

Halfway down the stairs, Danny pauses, Steve stopping also to look back at him. "What?" the SEAL hisses.

"How many intruders do you know who knock?" Danny asks. 

"Could be a diversion. Someone at the front door while an accomplice sneaks in the back and jumps you."

"Why me? Which one of us was tazed in this very house not two years ago?"

"I've got my gun," Steve indicates the door with his head and counts down with his fingers. Seamlessly, as if they were on the clock, Danny pulls back the door, using it for cover while Steve greets their caller.

The man on the other side of the door holds up his free hand in supplication. His other hand is gripped tightly by a very sleepy child. "I guess I should have called first."

Steve puts the safety on and removes the bullets from his gun, handing them to Danny to put in the pocket of his sweatpants before setting his sig on top of the nearest high shelf. His hands now free, Steve bends down to help the man with the bags at his feet while Danny picks up the girl. 

She burrows her face into the crook of Danny's neck. "I want to go back to bed, Danno," she yawns. 

Steve and Danny exchange looks in a silent conversation. The slightest of nods from Steve and Danny turns to the stairs. "Of course you do, Monkey. It is the middle of the night and all good monkeys should be fast asleep because they are not crazy like seals."

"Seals don't sleep at night?" She asks, curious despite her tiredness.

Danny looks over the side of the stairs, down at Steve who pulls a face and shrugs. 

"You know," Danny concedes, "I don't actually know when seals sleep. I just know one that never seems to sit still and is always…" his voice fades as he turns the corner of the landing.

The remaining men watch them go, transfixed by the ease and love between father and daughter. The moment is broken by a whimpering and their attention turns to the squirmy lump attached to the man's front.

"You never need to call first, Stan. Whatever you need, we're here. You know that, right?" Steve peers into the baby carrier and sees the Charles' face, red and puffy like he has been crying for some time and only just stopped.

"Yeah. About that…"

* * * 

Stan goes upstairs to Steve's old room to try and get some sleep. Steve takes over with Charlie, monitoring his temperature and administering the next dose of baby paracetamol at the time Stan said he'd be due. His fever finally breaks just before dawn and the squirmy, miserable child settles into a quiet sleep. Steve builds a fort from the couch cushions and various pillows, and settles Charlie safely inside. He stretches and heads into the kitchen to turn the coffee maker on before going upstairs to wake Danny. 

"Hey," he shakes his partner gently and waits until Danny's sitting up rubbing at his eyes before leaning in for a morning kiss.

"Hey," Danny rubs at his face next. "Charlie okay?" 

"Yeah, he's sleeping now," Steve sits carefully on the edge of the bed, Danny shuffles his legs aside to make room for him. "I've been thinking."

"Nothing good ever follows that," Danny teases but there is a somber sense behind it.

"There's been a few times these last weeks, little things Grace has said that have made me think that Stan is really struggling."

"Well, his wife died," Danny says softly. 

"There's that. But I think it's more. I mean, how is he meant to deal with everything he's feeling when he also has a baby and then Grace every other weekend."

"You want to ask him if he wants to stop Grace's visits with him?" Danny frowns. "I thought we decided that it was good for Grace, and Charlie. She loves her little brother and Stan and…"

"Hey, hey no." Steve takes hold of Danny's hand and squeezes it tight. "That's not what I'm thinking at all. In fact, quite the opposite."

"I'm really not following, Steve."

"I want to ask you, what do you think about offering for Stan to come here for a while? With Charlie of course. He needs help. His family is on the mainland and I know he's just staying here because it's where…" he swallows.

"Where Rachel is buried," Danny finishes. And even if he didn't have Steve to tie him forever to this island, he knows that a little bit of him will always be connected to the place now too.

"We don't have to decide right now," Steve assures him.

"No."

"No?"

"I mean, no I don't need time. I know. It's a wonderful and generous idea, Steve. We should do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Otherwise, what the hell kind of ohana are we?"

Steve smiles. "I know this has been so hard on you, Danny. And I know Stan hasn't always been your… favourite… person. I'm so fucking proud of you right now." He can't help but lean down and capture his partner's mouth in a tender kiss. 

"Thanks, Babe." Danny returns the kiss before stretching. "I'm gonna take a shower if you want to put some coffee on and…" he stops at Steve's look. "You already did that."

"Of course."

"My hero," Danny grins.

"And don't you know it."

* * *  
By the time Grace emerges from her room, dishevelled but well rested, the three men have made a tentative plan and ask her what she thinks of the idea.

"Are you kidding?" she squeals in typical twelve year old fashion. "My Danno, my Daddy and my Stan all looking after me at the same time?"

"And Charlie too, don't forget," Danny laughs at her enthusiastic response. "Is that a yes, Monkey?"

"Yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go. Prompt away! Or of course just tell me what you thought of it.
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired in part by someone, some time ago saying this fandom needed a 3 men and a baby fusion. I am sorry I so can not remember who it was or where I saw it it. If it was you, pipe up now!


End file.
